


Гроза под Равникой

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Izzet, M/M, Project Lightning Bug, Ravnica, Return to Ravnica, The Living Guildpact
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Мое продолжение рассказа Project Lightning Bug.Перевод "Проект "Светлячок" можно прочитать в группе Вконтакте "Сторилайн MtG. Переводы от Jacinta".





	Гроза под Равникой

Рал Зарек приподнял решетку, перекрывавшую вход в туннель, который вел к городским стокам, и осторожно поднырнул под нее, стараясь не задеть покрытые грязью прутья. Подземелья определенно не были его самым любимым местом в Равнике. Они означали для него падение и разложение, а его гильдия всегда стремилась вверх, выше самых высоких шпилей. Сам грозовой маг хотел и того больше — в прямом смысле слова подняться выше драконьего полета, что, по стечению обстоятельств, и привело его чуть ранее в эти гнусные туннели. Но сейчас он вернулся под землю не ради гильдейских достижений.   
Опустив решетку на место, чтобы ничто не выдавало их с Белереном разведывательных действий у казарм Боросов, Рал зашагал прочь в полутьму. Сапоги грозового мага давили кочки мха на склизком полу, и тяжелый сырой туман висел в спертом воздухе. Проход освещался лишь через редкие шахты в потолке, выходившие на мостовые.   
Рал ускорился было, удаляясь от решетки, но, когда отошел за поворот, замедлил шаг. Наконец он остановился и прислушался. Из темноты в глубине туннеля раздавалось подозрительное бульканье. На каменный пол с потолка на проплешины между мхом упали несколько увесистых капель воды. И все. Глухая, удушающая тишина, и ни единого намека на то, что они договорились…  
Внезапно в воздухе раздался краткий свистящий щелчок, и пространство словно вспорол тонкий ярко-голубой хлыст. Рал, даже ожидая этого, все равно предпочел отступить на шаг. Его собственная магия была куда менее пугающей, пусть и мощной, и его природное любопытство, помноженное на гильдейскую пытливость, сейчас уступило место осмотрительности. Лучше не стоять на пути у заклинаний Белерена.  
У Джейса…  
После успешной слежки за мироходцем-Боросом Рал произвел все необходимые действия с погодными условиями, но, странное дело, значимость проекта «Светлячок» временно померкла перед другими переживаниями. Что делать с системами отслеживания, своей личной и гильдейской, Рал уже разобрался. Успех был у него в кармане. Многолетняя служба в гильдии Иззет научила его просчитывать вероятность того или иного события, равно полагаясь на интуицию и разум, и сейчас волноваться было не о чем. Все шло по намеченному плану.  
Но в этот самый день Рал Зарек понял, что значит по-настоящему бояться за результат своей единственной возможной попытки действия. Переживать, что все рухнет совсем не в рамках эксперимента. И речь шла вовсе не о делах Иззетов.  
Они договорились с магом разума, что тот появится ненадолго в своей лаборатории, а потом вернется в туннель. Рал испугался, что Белерен спросит, зачем это нужно, но тот согласился сразу, без лишних уточнений.  
Понял ли он? Увидел ли, услышал ли мысли грозового мага? Рал так и не пустил Белерена в свое сознание, и именно это, а вовсе не поворот проекта «Светлячок» в нужное ему русло, было его главной победой сегодня. В его голове бродили размышления, которые он не хотел до поры до времени делать достоянием мага разума.  
Я быстро понял, о чем не стоит распространяться…  
И все же либо сегодня, либо никогда.  
Воздух вскрылся по разрезу и сомкнулся уже за спиной Белерена. Тот появился, одетый снова в привычные темно-синие цвета, в своем любимом плаще, потрепанном ветрами Слепой Вечности. Капюшон его был откинут.  
Рал шагнул к Белерену, с трудом подавив желание коснуться лица мага разума. Убрать со лба отсыревшие пряди волос, стереть со щеки след от чернил – неужели Белерен за краткое время своего пребывания в кабинете успел что-то написать по службе?  
— Я оставил записку Лавинии, что заходил совсем ненадолго, – произнес Живой Договор.  
Рал вздрогнул. Он понял, что неосознанно все же протянул руку.  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли, Белерен?  
— Нет. Я всего лишь сказал, что предупредил своего заместителя о том, что появился на месте на короткое время. В чем дело?  
Рал взглянул прямо в глаза Белерену. Они были серо-синие, как небо перед грозой. В сумраке туннеля он почти не различал их цвет, но Рал столько раз вызывал в памяти эти темные ресницы, эти чуть нахмуренные брови…  
— Белерен… — Он шагнул ближе — вернее, заставил себя подойти не слишком близко. – Мы… не договорили.  
Маг разума понимающе кивнул. — Я догадался, что точка не поставлена, поэтому и пришел снова. Разговор про гражданство Равники слишком обстоятелен, чтобы его можно было завершить второпях, между слежкой за тем мироходцем и выполнением должностных обязанностей. На чем мы остановились?  
Рал набрал побольше воздуха в грудь. Отступать было некуда. Его трусость в словах и чувствах ничем не будет отличаться от бегства вниз по этим отвратительным подземельям, туда, откуда нет возвращения под небо Равники.  
— Джейс. На том, что я назвал… называю тебя по имени.  
Казалось, что ничего не изменилось. Живой Договор Джейс Белерен не пошевелился, не двинулся с места, но Рал заметил, как побледнело его лицо.  
— Лишаешь меня фамилии?  
Грозовой маг не ожидал такой реакции, и совершенно не был уверен, что это шутка.  
— Я настолько ничего не значу здесь, в Равнике, когда не выполняю свои должностные обязанности, что ты готов унижать меня всеми возможными способами, даже таким?  
Белерен отвернулся. Рал шагнул к нему наконец так близко, что смог снова ощутить тот самый запах, который тревожил его и мерещился ему по ночам еще с безумных дней гонки по Скрытому Лабиринту — чернила, бумага, архивная пыль и свежая чистая вода. Это прозрачное отсутствие запаха было свойственно только струям дождя, которые обрушивались на Равнику, ненадолго смывая всю мерзость с улиц. Грозовой маг всегда был первым, кого касались небесные потоки. Он встречал непогоду, балансируя на мокрых карнизах, придерживаясь за шпили, и никогда не боялся бездны под ногами.  
Бездна разверзалась и сейчас, в туннеле, где ниже падать было некуда, но смелости теперь ему было нужно куда больше.  
— Белерен. Джейс. Я соврал тебе.  
Все, пути назад нет.  
— Я ничуть не сожалею о том, что вы расстались с Эммарой. Я не стал бы разрушать твои отношения намеренно, но я не могу сказать, что упустил бы эту возможность, если бы она снова мне представилась. Джейс… Ты мне нравишься.  
Рал перевел дух. Его сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, на стук сейчас сбегутся все разумные и неразумные обитатели подземелий.  
Белерен не шелохнулся. Казалось, он впал в оцепенение. Замер и Рал, боясь дышать. Время словно остановилось.  
Но вот маг разума заговорил, с усилием, как будто каждое слово было неподъемной ношей.  
— Рал… Я говорил тебе, что я не помню своего детства. Я не помню и очень многое из юности, — Белерен невесело усмехнулся, как будто ему действительно было немало лет. — Но есть человек, которого я никогда не забуду. Вернее… Не есть, а был. Мы были невероятно близки. Настолько, что плотская связь только испортила бы все прекрасное между нами. Этого никто не понимал. Нас все считали любовниками, даже моя тогдашняя девушка. Из-за нее все и началось, вернее, закончилось. Она встала между нами, и, как только мы с ним утратили ту самую близость, я решил, что мои цели оправдывают любые средства. Средством стал он сам. Его звали Каллист, и по сей день я мог бы сам отзываться на это имя, если бы не…  
Живой Договор опустился на пол и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Я знаю как никто другой, что даже самые горестные воспоминания со временем уходят, – теперь голос Белерена зазвучал глухо, как у совсем старого человека. – Когда я выплакал все слезы по нему, я задумался, что мог бы иметь отношения с кем-то еще, но я осознал, что именно тот, кто будет мне ближе всех прочих, однажды станет в моей жизни разменной монетой. А ты, Рал… Я знаю, что ты будешь сопротивляться до последнего. Это намного лучше, чем быть моей очередной беззащитной жертвой, но конец всегда один и тот же. Но я не могу больше делать вид, что мне все равно. Я восхищаюсь тобой. Тем, кем ты стал в Равнике, и тем, кем ты просто являешься сам по себе. И я всегда чувствовал, что ты неравнодушен ко мне… — Белерен чуть помедлил. — Да, Рал. Это взаимно, и...  
Рал не дал ему договорить. Он присел рядом, дождался, пока Белерен наконец посмотрит на него, привлек его к себе и поцеловал. На мгновение он задумался, приятны ли магу разума его обветренные губы и небритый подбородок, но, как бы то ни было, остановиться было уже невозможно. Поцелуй становился все настойчивее с его стороны, несмотря на то, что Белерен медлил и словно сомневался, подчиняясь его воле, но не проявляя своего порыва.  
Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Рал видел, что лицо его все еще бледно, он задыхался, и было заметно, что в поцелуях Живой Договор не слишком-то опытен. Девушка? У Белерена была Эммара, и, значит, до нее — еще одна подруга. Рал не знал, как у них все происходило и почему оно закончилось, и подозревал, что расспрашивать лишний раз не стоит. Он сам имел опыт с женщинами, но все они оставили никчемное, скучное впечатление. И Рал знал, что в его родном округе его подозревали в…  
Именно в том, что он делал теперь. Впервые в жизни, что бы о нем ни говорили. Это было странно, непривычно и очень возбуждающе.  
Очень. Настолько, что это требовало немедленного решения.  
— Джейс… — тихо проговорил он на ухо Белерену. Я хочу, чтобы мы попробовали это прямо здесь. Сейчас.  
— Я… Не умею…  
— Я тоже, — грозовой маг попытался улыбнуться, но напряжение было слишком велико. — Ты у меня первый, Джейс.  
Меньше всего Рал хотел испугать мага разума или сделать ему больно, и навсегда отвратить его от открытия, только что совершенного вместе. Он встал, прислонился к стене и жестом предложил Белерену остаться на полу.  
Если мы сделаем вот так, то это ни к чему нас не обяжет…  
Прочитал ли тот его мысли, или Рал невольно произнес это вслух, грозовой маг уже не понимал. Но Белерен делал ровно то, что Рал от него ждал.  
Встав на колени, он медленно, как во сне, добрался до хитрой застежки на штанах грозового мага, и невыразимо долго ее расстегивал. От прикосновений его пальцев через ткань штанов Рала била дрожь. Он всерьез боялся, что проявит сейчас постыдную слабость, сорвется и опозорится перед Белереном. Но маг разума наконец справился, обнял Рала за бедра, закрыл глаза и сразу приступил к решительным действиям, но дернулся, давясь, и отстранился.  
— Не бойся…  
Ладонь грозового мага осторожно легла на затылок Белерена и направила его.  
Ни с кем и ни в одном мире Рал Зарек не испытывал подобного удовольствия. В слиянии со стихиями грозы на крышах Равники под ледяным ливнем, улавливая небесный ток и содрогаясь от грохота, сотрясавшего бескрайний город, Рал понимал, что всю жизнь будет искать эти переживания и там, где он остается наедине с близким человеком. Но его способность всецело отдаваться грозе, молниям и грому делало для него обыкновенное соединение двух тел, мужского и женского, незначительным и суетливым.  
Лишь сейчас, впервые в его жизни, ощущение от близости наконец оказалось похоже на тысячекратно замедленные удары молний, расходящиеся от бедер, один импульс за другим. Окружающий мир перестал существовать, рассекаемый электрическими разрядами. Жар и охлаждение сменяли друг друга, предсказуемо и внезапно. Его тело взмокло под одеждой. Краем сознания Рал попытался подвести ритмично пульсирующие вспышки под закономерность грозовой магии, но…  
О да… Джейс… Да…  
Рал прикусил губу, но подавить стон не получилось.  
Гром ударил несколькими долгими опустошающими раскатами, и все стихло.  
Маг разума посмотрел снизу вверх на Рала, с трудом сглотнул, страдальчески скривился и зажал рот ладонью. Тот помог Белерену подняться и опереться на стену, дождался, пока пройдет его приступ дурноты, а потом отвел его руку от лица и поцеловал в липкие губы, сначала осторожно, но затем все более требовательно.  
— Джейс… Позволь, я тебе…  
Белерен нерешительно обнял его, наконец отвечая на поцелуй. До чего же это прекрасно...  
Рал Зарек, привычный к обращению с деталями механизмов, не глядя, ловко справился со сложными застежками на штанах Белерена. Не отрываясь губами от губ мага разума, он двигал рукой, еще не расслабленной после напряжения последних минут. Вскоре Джейс мучительно всхлипнул, вздрогнул всем телом и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Пальцам Рала стало горячо и скользко.  
— Я знаю, ты, возможно, захочешь забыть это, — прошептал грозовой маг, когда Белерен смог ровно дышать. — Ты можешь стереть память и мне, и себе, но этого делать не нужно. Мы оба умеем хранить тайны. У нас есть и более серьезные секреты от Мультивселенной. Но, если ты решишь продолжать, я здесь. Знай, что в Равнике есть тот, кто тебя... ждет.  
Вместо ответа Белерен сам поцеловал его, уже намного более уверенно. Рал почувствовал, что готов повторить все еще раз, но время было на исходе. Настала пора вернуться к делам.  
Когда их губы наконец разомкнулись, маг разума, покраснев, отвернулся к стене, чтобы привести в порядок одежду. Рал, застегнув свои штаны с некоторыми усилиями, но не в пример быстрее, нагнулся и вытер пальцы об сырой мох.  
— Что мы собираемся делать завтра? — спросил он. — Нам нужно запланировать несколько вариантов действия в зависимости от состояния проекта.  
— Я попробую выяснить, что это за мироходец, — отозвался Джейс. — Я все-таки Живой Договор, и у меня есть свои связи. Этот парень весьма заметен, он выделяется в толпе, и, думаю, о нем многие смогут со мной поговорить…  
Ледяная игла ревности кольнула Рала прямо в сердце, но он решил не обращать на это внимания.  
— Тогда расходимся. Нам обоим пора… Джейс.  
Он чуть сжал запястье мага разума, как тогда, у казарм, в знак краткой разлуки.  
Белерен шагнул в голубую трещину в сыром застоявшемся воздухе.  
Рал направился за поворот туннеля, к выходу на улицу.


End file.
